


Secret Soulmates

by BSwanqueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Endgame Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSwanqueen/pseuds/BSwanqueen
Summary: In Storybrooke, the way you found your soulmate was from drawing something on your skin and it would appear on your soulmates skin. Both Regina and Emma like to annoy their soulmate, which is coincidentally each other, even though they haven't formally met.- I came up with the meaning's for the tattoo's.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Henry Mills & Violet, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	Secret Soulmates

Regina woke up the same as every other day. She went to Henry’s room to make sure he was up. He would always groan and say, “just a few more minutes”. Regina would shake her head. “No, Henry. A few minutes will turn into a few hours. _Get up_ ”. He got up and threw the covers off of him, and stumbled to his bathroom to take a shower. Regina left the room and walked to her own bathroom, taking a shower before brushing her teeth. 

She walked to the closet. She had to wear something nice and formal. There was going to be a new sheriff today, they were coming all the way from Boston. There was going to be a meeting at the town hall where everyone would meet them and they’d introduce themselves. Regina was quite excited, the town really needed a new sheriff. The other one, Graham, left to New York after getting a better job offer and they haven’t had a sheriff since, just a stand in deputy. 

Regina looked down at her wrist. She frowned, seeing nothing. She then looked all the way up her arms and then checked her legs. “Hm”. She mumbled. There was nothing. Normally by then her supposed ‘soulmate’ had already drawn something idiotic. 

Just the other day the person drew a penis right on Regina’s arm. Not even attempting to hide it. Regina had to wear a long sleeved shirt in the ninety degree weather to cover it up. She got karma though, she drew a middle finger on her neck, hoping that wherever they were it was very hot and they’d have to wear a turtle neck. 

She walked to her closet, constantly checking her arms. She pulled a tight fitting blue dress from the closet that had a slit down the side and black heels to go with it. She zipped the back of her dress up and slipped the heels on before going to her vanity and putting make up on. She didn’t want to do a lot, just a smoky eye and a red lip. She loved a red lip, she felt confident when wearing it. She finished with her hair, brushing and smoothing through it before spraying it with a small coat of hairspray to make sure it didn’t frizz from the heat. She checked herself out once more before grabbing her purse from her chair in the corner of the room and walking down the stairs. 

“Henry you better be ready! I can’t be late today”. She heard heavy footsteps running around upstairs before Henry came bounding down the steps, pulling a sock on his foot. “Yeah, yeah. I’m good! I’m ready”. He almost tripped and fell walking into the kitchen. Regina reached up to grab a bowl. “You can have cereal today, I’m in a rush. I’ll make you a good breakfast tomorrow”. She poured him a bowl before grabbing a pen out of the drawer. 

She was ready to draw something foolish. She thought about how they hadn’t drawn anything yet, maybe they were upset. So instead, she began drawing small circles, before adding details and used another pen to add color. When she finished, she smiled at her wrist with content, she was proud of it. It was very pretty. “Jeez mom, you look like a love sick puppy”. She scoffed before slapping at his arm. “Hurry I’m going to be late”. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Emma groaned and stretched on her bed. When she opened her eyes, her mom was standing over her bed. She jumped a little, “mom?” Her mom smiled brightly before clapping her hands. “Guess what today is!” She said it a sing-song voice and it made Emma’s brain explode. “Mom, I just woke up”. She whined. Snow scoffed and reached down towards the bed, yanking the blanket off of her and pulling on her arm. “Come on! It’s your first day on the job! You can’t be late. I won’t allow it! Now go take a shower”. Emma groaned once more before taking her wrist out of her mother’s hand and walking slowly towards the bathroom. She turned on the water and while she waited for it to warm up, she checked over her body. Looking for any signs of the drawings. She brushed her hair out of the way and looked at her shoulders. She remembered the one time her and her soulmate had a whole conversation that went from the top of her shoulder, to the bottom of her arm. They talked about how they wanted to find each other naturally, no cheating. They talked about themselves, apparently her soulmate was a mother and had a very tough job. Emma smiled again before turning and getting in the shower. 

When she got out, she brushed her teeth, once again looking for a drawing. She went to her closet and got the brand new white tank top. Her mom had insisted that if she was going to wear the same outfit, she should let her buy her brand new versions since the rest were discolored from wearing them so much. Emma had agreed, knowing she should at least look a bit presentable. She slipped the tank top on and pulled her jeans on and pulled the red jacket from her closet. 

She walked to her long mirror and picked up a mascara from her dresser and applied it. That’s the only make up she wore, she wasn’t really one for make up. It was mostly because she didn’t know how to use it. She leaned over her dresser, grabbing small earrings and slipping them in her ears. 

Mary Margaret knocked on the door. “Emma, sweetie. Breakfast is ready!” Emma rolled her eyes and turned towards the door. “Almost ready”. She turned back and looked over her body again. She still saw nothing. She shrugged and stalked off towards the door. 

When she got downstairs, there was already eggs and bacon and toast on a plate in her usual chair at the table. She smiled and walked a tiny bit faster. Nothing got in the way of Emma and food, not even a new job. She ate pretty quickly because she only had 20 minutes until she needed to be there. She hugged her mom and dad before opening the drawer in the kitchen, snatching a pen, and hurrying out the door. 

When she got to her car, she threw herself into the drivers seat and turned it on. She let it heat up because it was fairly cold today. She grabbed the pen out of her pocket and put her wrist on the steering wheel. Just as she was about to start drawing something funny, she noticed something on her other wrist. She lifted her jacket and a smile immediately illuminated her face. There was a very pretty and colorful drawing on her wrist and it was very thoughtful. She loved it. She began drawing on her other wrist, smiling contentedly. 

Regina dropped Henry off at school, “Have a good day, I love you!” Henry looked back embarrassed, and gave her a small wave before finding a group of his friends and his girlfriend, he grabbed her hand and walked into the school. Regina smiled and turned back towards the road, headed to the town hall. She was driving and got to a stop light, she noticed something on her wrist, she turned it and she drew it closer. How did her soulmate know she loved these? If she ever met this person, she knew she would like them. The drawing was one of her favorite things.

Emma drove her yellow bug, looking around for a ‘town hall sign’. She drove for 5-10 minutes before she stopped in front of a diner, granny’s diner. There was a brunette with red highlights standing outside of it. “Hey!” The brunette said. “Hey, uh, sorry to bother you. I was wondering if you knew where town hall was?” The brunette came closer to the car. “Oh sure! Town hall is that way”. She pointed down the street. “New in town?” She asked. Emma nodded, “Yeah, I’m here for the sheriffs job”. The brunette reached her hand across to shake her hand. “Ruby”. Emma smiled at her, “Emma, and thanks for the help”. Ruby pulled her hand away. “No problem! And be careful, Madame Mayor can be a bit of a bitch sometimes”. Emma looked forwards and then back to her, “I’m not too scared”. Ruby’s eyes widened a bit, “Ooo a tough girl, I like that. Well, good luck!” Emma nodded and said thank you one more time before driving in the direction. 

After driving for a bit, she found it. She pulled into a parking spot and got out, walking towards the giant building. 

\- - - - - - -

Regina pulled up to town hall, parking her car and walking into the building. When she got inside, all the people that worked for the city were already there, seated at the long table. Her seat and the seat next to her were the only ones left. She set her bag down on the table and pulled out papers from it, passing them out around the table. She then sat down. The meeting started at 8:15. It was now 8:20. They waited for another 5 minutes before a woman ran into the meeting. She saw everyone sat at the table and slowed down. “Sorry”. She mumbled. 

Regina thought this woman was beautiful. She had long curly blonde hair and she wore a red leather jacket and jeans. Regina stood up, straightening her dress before reaching her hand out to shake the other woman’s hand. “Regina Mills. I'm the mayor.”. She smiled. And when the other woman’s hand reached out to shake hers, something caught her eye, she looked down and saw it immediately. It was the flower she had drawn this morning. She heard the other woman say, “Emma”. Before she looked back at the woman with widened eyes. Emma was confused so she looked down at their interlocked hands and she saw what made the other woman so sketched out. She saw the feather she drew this morning. And, like a fire had burnt their fingers, they let go of each other. Regina tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear before clearing her throat and introducing Emma. 

Emma nodded around the table at everyone who introduced themselves to her, but her eyes continuously fell to the woman. _Regina_. The woman had barely looked at her since they’d seen their drawings on each other and yet Emma could rarely take her eyes off of her. They talked for almost an hour about duties and expectations. Regina had handed out examples of the paper work Emma would have to do, consisting of fake complaints, etc. 

Emma settled her head in her hands and finally directed her eyes away from Regina and looked at the drawings on her wrist. She wondered how this was all a huge coincidence, how she'd never expected to find her soulmate especially now that that person she had been drawing on is her new boss. Except for the obstacle which was the woman would barely look at her. Maybe she hadn't wanted to pursue in finding her supposed soulmate either, just wanted to have a bit of fun. Maybe she was just scared. Emma herself was scared like hell too. This woman makes her nervous and she doesn't know why. There's just something about her, she's definitely the mayor type. She was bossy and carried herself well. And she was beautiful, Emma thought she was breathtaking.   


The meeting finished with Regina saying, "And if nobody has anything left to say, you may all excuse yourselves". With a smile. She stood up and picked all her papers up and put them neatly into a pile and shoving the stack in her bag before slinging the bag over her shoulder. When she turned, Emma was right behind her. She jumped and her hand flew up to her chest, "Oh! Miss Swan, you scared me". Emma shoved her thumbs into her pockets and looked around nervously. "Miss Swan?" Emma's head snapped up and she looked at Regina. "Hm? Oh, yes. Um... hi". Regina stared blankly at her. She shook her head, "Hello? Do you need something because I have places to be-"

"I think you're my soulmate". Emma interrupted. She rubbed her nose. "I don't _think_ , actually, I _know._ I drew that feather today". Emma pointed to her wrist and Regina nervously tried hiding it by clasping her hand over it. "And I saw your face when you saw the flower on my wrist. So I know that you know too". Regina shifted herself from left to right foot. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Emma guessed that was something she did when she was flustered or nervous. It was cute.

"I'm not quite sure. I don't trust these kinds of things. Yes, I admit, I drew that. But it's just odd. I'd never expected to meet this 'soulmate' and yet you're now my Sheriff". Her face held so much confusion, Emma couldn't help herself. She reached up, stopping a couple inches before her face to make sure she was okay and when she didn't flinch or anything, Emma put her hand on Regina's cheek. Regina leaned in slightly. 

Regina reached towards Emma's other wrist that was hanging by her side and brought it so she could see it. She still didn't leave from Emma's hand. Regina held onto Emma, looking at the tattoo and the other hand came up to wrap around the hand that was cupped against her face. She loved the feeling of it. It felt amazing and she felt like she already knew her.   


"Will you go on a date with me?" Emma asked. Regina lifted her head out of Emma's hand finally, letting her hand fall back down to her side. She stepped back, contemplating. Magic wasn't to be trusted, she thought. But Emma was so beautiful and so kind, "Yes". She answered. A smile came across both of their faces. Regina began walking out of the town hall, "Wait!" Emma yelled. Regina turned and waited for Emma to catch up. "Yes, dear?" Emma stopped in front of her. "I don't know this place. I don't know where any diners are. Except that one, I think Granny's? But I don't really wanna go there". She looked apologetically at Regina. She wished she knew more about this place now. She'd been here for 3 days and hadn't bothered to leave the apartment. "Just give me your cellphone. I'll give you my number and I'll cook you dinner". Regina held her hand out expectantly. Emma reached into her back pocket and then her front pockets, not finding anything she reached into her two pockets on her jacket. "Shit! I think I left it in my car". Regina laughed out of her nose, "I should've expected this, you're just like your drawings". She turned, walking away. Emma scoffed, hurrying after her. "What's that supposed to mean?" Regina pushed the door open. "It means, you're a child". Emma mocked hurt and folded her arms. "But you like that, don't you, _Madame Mayor"._ She said in a playful tone. She walked towards her car, opening the door. Regina nodded and rolled her eyes, "You can believe whatever you want, Miss Swan". Emma reached for her phone in the cup holder. "Uh huh". She sighed pulling herself out of the car and opened her phone. She searched for her number. She looked up and noticed Regina looked a bit impatient.

"Sorry, I just got this. I'm not really used to it. I don't know where my number is". Regina sighed and held her hand out, arching an eyebrow. Emma gave her the phone and crossed her arms, watching as Regina pulled her own phone out of her pocket and placed it next to Emma's. She scrolled through Emma's phone before clicking on something. Emma leaned over and saw her number on the screen of her phone, "Hey how'd you find-"

"Shh" Regina said without even looking up. She typed her number into Emma's phone and put her phone in her pocket. Emma reached for her phone but Regina pushed her hand away. Regina fixed her hair and swiped under her eyes before lifting Emma's phone and smiling. "What... are you doing?" Emma said slowly. Regina took the picture and the smile faded, turning into a dramatic eye roll. "I'm giving you a picture of mine for this cover photo thing. I won't have it being that gray background. It's bland". Emma watched as she put the picture in as her profile picture and typed 'Regina' into the contact name. Emma smiled at her before reaching for Regina's phone. "Password?" Emma didn't even look up. Regina quirked an eyebrow and crossed her arms, "81501" She said. Emma nodded and typed it in. She figured Regina's phone out better than her own because it was an older phone. She clicked on the 'add a contact' and typed her number in. "Any significance to your password?" She said, clicking on the profile picture button. She lifted it up and held up a peace sign and stuck out her tongue. Regina rolled her eyes and smiled. "It's my sons birthday". Emma nodded and smiled, "Nice". She typed a few more things, Regina guessed it was her name. Emma finished and turned off her phone, handing it back. 

Their fingers brushed lightly and they both shivered. Regina smiled awkwardly. "I'll just... message you later with the details". Emma nodded, "Alright". Regina turned and walked towards her car. Emma threw her fist in the air and silently yelled 'yes!' before throwing herself into the car and driving away -well over the speed limit- to get ready for the date. When Emma got to the apartment building she ran inside, throwing open the door and scaring her mom and dad. They both jumped and watched their 27 year old daughter run up the stairs like a child. "Emma?" Mary Margaret yelled after Emma. David shrugged and went back to making lunch. Snow walked towards the stairs, "Emma?" She tried again. She heard movement and stumbling and then Emma spoke, "Shit! Ow! Sorry... just busy!" Emma called back. Snow shook her head and walked up the stairs. She got to the door and Emma's room was a _mess_. Snow's hands went to her hips. " _Emma Marie!"_ Emma was looking under her bed and she looked up to see her mother in her doorway. "Oh, hi mom! Sorry. I have a date. I'm trying to find a dress but I can't". Emma continued looking. "Emma, you've been home for just minutes and your room is trashed". Emma sat up with a sigh. "I'm 27, not a child. I'll clean it. Just let me finish looking". Snow nodded and then put her hand against the doorway. "If you need something to wear I have plenty of dresses". Emma thought about it before taking in her mothers previous outfits. "I'd rather not go on this date wearing a dress full of flowers or... oh god... or _birds"._ Snow shook her head and walked out of the room, "Just tell me if you need something". 

After a while, Emma left the apartment to get lunch. It was 1:45 and all she wanted was for it to be later. Although she didn't know exactly when and where, since Regina still hadn't texted her. She remembered how to get to the diner from this morning and she heard their food was pretty good.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Regina slid into her car and watched Emma's yellow car speed off. She laughed shortly before opening her phone and looking at the picture of Emma. She smiled and set her phone on the passenger seat and went home. She still had a few hours until she would be picking up Henry, so she called one of Henry's, friend's, parents, and asked them if it was alright for him to spend the night. Once that was cleared up she cleaned every inch of the house.

She started upstairs, knowing that would take the least amount of time. She cleaned out the guest bedroom, in case Emma were to get tired and need a place to sleep. She made the bed, making sure to neatly place each pillow in order. She moved onto dusting and using new towels that she had quickly bought from the store so she could use the harsh cleanser she just bought. She scrubbed at everything until it shined, moving from room to room, dusting and cleaning every crook and even Henry's room. She vacuumed the carpet on the stairs and the living room and then she swept and mopped the kitchen and the foyer. She saved the kitchen and dining area for last since they'd be spending the most time in there. Before she knew it, it was 2:45. She almost dropped the mop she was holding when she looked at the clock. "Oh my-" She ran to the foyer and ripped her coat off the rack, grabbing her keys out of the bowl on the side table and ripping the door open, slamming it behind her. Henry got out of school at 2:30.

She got in her car, back out of her driveway, and sped to the school. She was about 5 minutes away when she heard sirens and looked into her mirror and saw the Sheriff behind her. She rolled her eyes and looked at the time, _3:00._ "Damn it, _damn it"._ She put her blinker on and turned onto the side of the road. She watched as the Sheriff pulled to the side. Regina pushed her door open and stomped to the trunk, waiting for them to get out. She was expecting the stand in deputy to be there, since she was thinking Emma would be getting ready but when she saw a flash of blonde and then the red jacket getting out of the car, her face and demeanor softened. She crossed her arms, "I'm busy, Miss Swan. I need to pick up my son". She stated. Emma looked a bit surprised, Regina guessed it was because she wasn't expecting it to be Regina. "Oh, hi again. Sorry, I was on my way to the diner. I heard they have good hot chocolate and bear claws". Regina rolled her eyes. "Mhm. Now, am I free to go?" Emma stepped forwards. "Depends, are you gonna tell me what we're eating tonight?" Emma was inches from Regina. Regina cocked her head to the right. "Not sure". She tapped her finger to her chin, "Depends". She repeated. She turned and walked towards her car door. "Hey! I didn't tell you that you were free to go! You were speeding!" Regina stuck her middle finger in the air and opened her door. Emma snorted and put her hands on her hips, watching Regina speed off. She shook her head and got back in her car. 

Regina pulled up to the school. Henry was sitting on a bench, playing on his phone. She pulled up and he looked up, ignoring her. She rolled down the window. "Henry, come on". He continued ignoring her. She put the car in park and got out. "Henry, I'm sorry. I got pulled over for speeding". He rolled his eyes. "I got a ride, thanks". Regina crossed her arms. "I'm here, get in the car or I'm cancelling your plans with Adam". Henry sat up, "I have plans with Adam?" Regina snorted and ran her hands through her hair. "Yes, Henry. I made plans for you since I have plans. You're going to a sleepover". Henry jumped to his feet, calling his ride and cancelling. She heard him apologize at least 4 times before he hung up. "Okay, you ready?" He looked at her and quirked an eyebrow. "I don't have a sleepover bag". Regina reached in the back and threw a packed bag at him. He grunted, "Mom!" She laughed and said, "I cleaned the house Henry, you're not coming in and ruining it". He shook his head and gestured for her to drive. "What is it, a date or something?" Regina shrugged, "I guess you could call it that". Henry smiled at her and went back to his game.

She dropped him off at his friends and returned to the house. His friend lived all the way across town so it was now around 4:00 when Regina walked in the door. She put her coat on the rack and her shoes neatly on the mat and put her keys in the bowl. She looked for her phone, remembering she needed to text Emma her address. She couldn't find the damn thing anywhere. She walked into the kitchen and flipped on the switch. "Oh!" She yelled. 

Emma was sitting on a stool, with a glass of water. She held her hand to her chest. "Miss Swan". She brushed her hair out of her face and straightened her dress. "I was just about to call you once I found my..." Her phone was in Emma's hand. "Phone.." Emma nodded and looked at her phone. "Yanno tracking apps are so easy to install". Regina crossed her arms. "I _was_ going to call you". Emma smirked and put her phone on the counter. "Just wanted to make sure, in case you got cold feet". Regina scoffed and dropped her arms, "I do _not_ get cold feet". She rolled her eyes and Emma stood up, walking around. "Nice place. It's very big". Regina leaned against the counter. "Yeah. I suppose it is quite big for a family of two". Emma smiled at her.

Regina knew she wanted to be a part of that family. But they just met, they didn't _really_ know each other. She just smiled back. "Well you can just.." She waved her hand around, "Look around. I didn't get the chance to get ready or cook the meal before I was interrupted". She looked at Emma who put her hands in the back pockets of her jeans and walked silently into the family area. Regina brushed past her and upstairs. 

She ran around like a chicken who just got it's head cut off. She took off her blue dress and put on a black, slim fitting one. She fixed her make up from earlier and redid her hair. She sprayed a bit of her perfume on and went back downstairs. She walked straight into the kitchen to start cooking. She hadn't actually planned anything. She wasn't even going to call Emma until 5:30. She walked to the fridge and saw... nothing. "Damn". She whispered. She turned to the freezer and opened it.

Pizza. That's all they had. Pizza. There were things for salads but Regina didn't really get a salad vibe from Emma. She walked into the living room, Emma was clicking through the channels and was sprawled out on the couch. "Making yourself at home, are we?" Emma sat up. "Yup. It's really comfy. Good couch choice". She smiled at Regina. 

Regina leaned against the door frame. "So, I don't have much. I wasn't expecting you until much later. I would've went shopping. All I have is ingredients for a salad, pizza, or we can order in". Emma rubbed her chin as if she was giving it any thought. "We can order in. I'll pay". Emma said. Regina shook her head. "No, that's quite alright-" Emma stood up and walked up to her, grabbing her arm.

"I said I'd get it. You're allowing me to be in your house, I should do something". Regina smiled nervously and looked into green eyes. She doesn't understand how any of this happened. She doesn't know why she trusts Emma so much. She just met her, and yet she's already making Regina love her. _Love._ Regina loved how she always made her smile, she loved her stupidity and childishness and playfulness. She knows it's probably stupid of her to get into a relationship so quick just because a drawing on her wrist matched the other woman's. Regina reached between them and grabbed Emma's hands, interlocking their fingers. She brought them between their faces and they looked at the feather and the flower, together. Regina spoke first, "It was funny when I saw this. The feather, I love feathers. They symbolize hope and happiness and love to me". Emma laughed out of her nose. "Flowers have been the same for me". They looked into each other's eyes before they leaned in, Regina willed her heart to calm down, but when Emma's lips brushed against hers she couldn't help the pounding in her chest. Emma leaned in further, Regina's back hit the wall and she slumped against it, bringing her hands to wrap around the back of Emma's neck. Emma's hands went to Regina's face and brought her impossibly closer.

Regina pulled away first, Emma continued, kissing down her jaw. "Emma..." Regina whispered. She opened her eyes and Emma was on her neck now. "Emma, I should order dinner". Emma pulled away and gave her one last kiss on the lips before pulling away completely. "Okay". She said. Regina got off the wall and tucked her hair behind her ear, walking to the home phone. "What do you want? I've only ordered from a few places". Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's waist. "I like Chinese, is there Chinese?"

Regina nodded. She loved this feeling, someone to have, someone to hold her, to love her. She had Henry, of course, but he was to cool for her now. She wanted someone to come home to every night. She could have it, with Emma. She leaned into Emma's touch, dialing the number. When she finished, she set the phone down and turned in Emma's arms, coming face to face with her.

She bit her lip, "I never thought I'd have this". Regina whispered. Emma looked at her and wrapped her hands around her waist. "Why?" Regina looked down and rubbed her thumb on Emma's arm. "I've just never really had the best of luck, and when this whole thing with the drawing on yourself to find your soulmate happened, I thought it was a joke. For the longest time I'd never gotten a drawing or anything. Everyone else was getting their heart drawings and meeting each other and I just never really thought about it. Until one day, I saw a smiley face on my ass". She frowned at Emma. Emma shrugged, "I thought the smiley face was cute". They both laughed, "It was very cute". Emma nodded and smiled. "But the penises were not". Emma snorted, "Those were funny, you can't even lie to me, they were funny". Regina nodded, "Not when you did it almost every day and I had to wear a long sleeve to work in 90 degree weather". Emma looked offended, "Hey, you could've just owned it. I showed _everyone_ my drawing that looked like it might've been a middle finger. My penises were amazing". Regina chuckled. 

"The food will be here in 30 minutes. I'm going to set the table". Emma nodded and followed her. She grabbed plates and wine glasses and set the table. They sat at the table, drinking the wine. "So..." Emma spoke first, "Am I meeting the kid?" Emma asked. Regina scoffed. "The 'kid'". She looked at Emma who shrugged, "It's just what I call 'em. That's what they are.. kids". Regina shook her head. "His name's Henry, and yes. I plan on telling him about us tomorrow". Emma looked up, "And what are we?" She looked at Regina, praying she wasn't wrong. "Well, I don't like the term 'girlfriends'. We're not teenagers running around". Emma snorted, "Right..." Regina glared at her. "What's that supposed to mean, Miss Swan". Emma glared right back. "It's Emma. Emma. Not Miss Swan. And I mean, that whenever you're around me, you get all giddy and girly". Regina scoffed and actually looked offended. "I do not get _giddy_ and _girly._ I've only just met you". Emma took a drink of her wine, "And yet you're in love with me". Regina's expression softened.

"Yes. I am". She played with the bottom of her glass, avoiding Emma's gaze. Emma was about to say she felt the same when the door bell rang. "Ah, that should be dinner". Regina stood up and walked out of the room. Emma heard mumbled talking before Regina returned with a bag. She couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I'm in love with you too". Regina turned towards her, mouth open and ready to say something. But Emma continued on. "I know it seems seriously stupid to fall in love with someone you've only just met, but I don't think that if I didn't have serious feelings for you, my heart wouldn't have hurt like it did earlier, when I was away from you. And when it pretty much flew straight out of my chest when I came around you again. And whenever I drew a small heart on my arm and waited for one back. And how the smile on my face would be unlike any I've seen come across my face, when you did write one back. Even towards my parents. Or how, if you didn't draw one back, I'd lose sleep, thinking you'd given up on me. This isn't one sided, Regina". She stood up, walking towards Regina. "I hope you know that. I hope you know, we can be brilliant". Regina smiled and wiped away at her cheeks. Emma grabbed her hands. "Are you with me?" Regina nodded enthusiastically. "Yes". She stepped forward and pressed her lips to Emma's. She was finding that even just over the course of one day, this was her favorite place to be, in Emma's arms.

She stepped out of Emma's arms, wiping away at her cheeks again. "We should eat". Emma smiled and helped her set the food up. They were in the middle of eating and a conversation about telling their son and living arrangements when the doorbell rang. Regina rolled her eyes and wiped her face with her napkin. "Expecting anyone?" Regina shook her head 'no'. Emma swallowed her food and watched her leave. Regina got to the door and opened it, clearly with attitude. "Jeez, mom, you could be a bit more enthusiastic". Regina looked startled, "Oh.. Henry. I apologize. I thought you were at your friends". She looked behind her and towards the dining room. "Is your date here?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Regina crossed her arms. "Yes, she is. Now come inside". Henry threw his bag on the ground and slipped his shoes off before running into the dining room before his mom could say anything. "Henry!" Regina called after him. He sat in the chair next to Emma and looked her up and down. Emma stared at him, she had a fork full of food half way in her mouth.

Regina walked into the room. " _Henry"._ Henry turned his head to look at her. "Huh?" Emma bit down on her food now that he was distracted and ate it. She turned her head to look at Regina who smiled apologetically. She swallowed and smiled. "This the ki- your son?" She asked. Regina smiled and nodded. "Yes, dear". Henry squinted his eyes at her. "What's your favorite video games?" Henry asked, eyes still squinted. Emma sat up, and leaned her arm against the table. She squinted back at him. "What games do you have?" He jumped from his seat, grabbing Emma's arm and dragging her into the living room. After an hour of Mario Kart, and an assortment of shooting games, Regina brought in snacks. "We can keep her, mom. I like her". Emma scoffed, pressing buttons on the controller aggressively. "I'm not a dog". Henry laughed.

Regina loved this, it felt like normal. Like it had always been this way. She moved to sit in between them, resting her head on Emma's shoulder and putting her hand around Henry's shoulder, tugging him closer. "Mommm". He whined, but he continued playing his game. 

She looked at her feather tattoo one last time. _Hope, Happiness, Love._

"I love you two". Regina said happily. Henry sighed, "Love ya too, mom". Emma leaned closer. "I love you too". She said, and kissed Regina on the cheek.

_ Hope, Happiness, and _ _Love_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for readinggg <3


End file.
